<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hi, I'm horny. by Astellehope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168113">Hi, I'm horny.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astellehope/pseuds/Astellehope'>Astellehope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Megatron, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Horny warlord, Kidnapping, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astellehope/pseuds/Astellehope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron is horny. He want a big spike and a good frag. But from who ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Optimus Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hi, I'm horny.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By nobody-know-how, Optimus is now prisoner from the decepticons. But what is strange is his cell...he expected to be detained in the brick ! Not in a luxurious quarters !! Does Megatron forgot the definition of "prisoner" or what ?! At least he didn't forgot to attach each of his arms and legs to each corner of the berth..maybe the answer is "he forgot the half of the definition..."</p><p>Speak of the devil, look at who enters in.</p><p>"Megatron." The prime said.</p><p>"Good evening Optimus."</p><p>"What do you want from me ?"</p><p>"I want you to be quiet." The decepticon said before he climb on the berth and rub Optimus's panel sheath.</p><p><em>"He is not going to take my valve ?!"</em> Optimus tought. It's a really strange idea to have Megatron on a spike, riding it until he overload.</p><p>Optimus stare at Megatron rubbing his sheath panel, catching the attention of the warlord. "What ?" He asked.</p><p>"What are you doing ?"</p><p>"Shut up and open it. At least you want me to rip it off, rip off your spike and leave you here, vulnerable for everyone."</p><p>Optimus don't really like the idea of being vulnerable and at the mercy of every decepticons. So, he let his panel ahead and let his spike pressure. But not entirely...</p><p>Megatron looked at Optimus's spike like if he was disappointed. "You're not really excited, isn't ?" He suddenly smirk with excitement. "Well, that's not a problem. It can be arranged."</p><p>The warlord grip the prime's spike and start to lick it with is glossa, from the base to the top of the spike, making Optimus groan.</p><p>"M-Megatron..."</p><p>"What ? You don't like it ?" Megatron smirk once again, enjoying the face of the prime.</p><p>Suddenly, the prime answered to the charge of his body and moved in the air, his spike searching for something thight.</p><p>"I've said nothing. You want me, isn't ?" The warlord smirked once again and take the spike inside is mouth.</p><p>This time, the prime groaned louder. The warlord mouth is hot and wet. Everytime his spike touched the throat of the decepticon, Optimus could only feel good.</p><p>
  <em>"This is so good ! I-...how...? Why Megatron is even doing it ?! Oh !"</em>
</p><p>"Ah...Megatron~..."</p><p>Megatron slowly started to suck Optimus's spike, and he is so excited, that he even started to touch his valve.</p><p><em>"What ? Megatron is really not going to take mine ? He will really ride my spike ?"</em> Knowing the ex miner, Optimus know it. Megatron would NEVER, EVER, accept to ride a spike or take one inside of him.</p><p>But jeez...just imaging Megatron riding his spike like a buymech, or a whore, like it's called on earth, make Optimus hard and excited.</p><p>"Hm. I think you're ready."</p><p>Just by looking his spike, Optimus is ashamed. His spike is hard, already with pre-fluid. Megatron climb Optimus and rub his valve against the huge spike.</p><p>"Your spike isn't big as I thought. But it's better than Starscream's spike..."</p><p>"W-wait...what ?!"</p><p>"You heard me, Prime. This is for your spike I kidnapped you. Don't thing I'm nice because of your beautiful optics. But I don't want to damage something like that."</p><p>Megatron slowly lowered himself on Optimus's spike, little by little, enjoying the wave of pleasure and the connection of every captors between them.</p><p>Optimus is shocked by the tightness of the valve of Megatron. Hot, wet and tight, exactly like it should. To be honest with himself, Megatron has a beautiful aft he'd like to spank.</p><p>This is like a dream becoming true.</p><p>Once Megatron completely sit on the huge spike of the prime, he started to move to test how much Optimus is big inside of him.</p><p>"Hmmm~...it's perfectly fit~...oh !" He moaned, the spike touched a sensible spot inside of him.</p><p>"M-Megatron ! You...you're so tight !" Optimus said, trying to move his hips.</p><p>"Prime ! Easy ! I don't want to finish now !"</p><p>Optimus looked at the hips of Megatron, staring at his valve who totally eaten his spike. For the first time since the war, the leader of the autobot thinks that Megatron is beautiful and might.</p><p>Megatron has enough waited and start to move slowly, just to upset the prime, who as always, stay calm.</p><p>"Megatron, please ! Let me touch you !" Optimus screamed, desespered.</p><p>Forget what I've said. The prime lost the control of his emotions...</p><p>"You want to touch me ? You'll have to deserve it !"</p><p>Megatron suddenly get off Optimus's spike, winning a whin of disappointment of the prime, and showing his wet valve to his face. Or to be more precise, his clito.</p><p>"Suck it."</p><p>Immediately, the prime locked his derma around and suck it, hard, making Megatron moving his hips against the face of the prime.</p><p>"That's it ! Suck it hard ! Make me overload if you can, prime !!"</p><p>With excitement, the prime sucked the clitho harder, while his hips are moving in the air, his spike missing the thight valve of the warlord.</p><p>When Megatron felt his charge coming, he stopped the sucking of the prime, deactivate the magnetic handcuff and immediately sat on Optimus's spike, fragging himself with a hard rhythm, and rubbing his clitho while the prime gripped his hips and helped him to impale and lift him.</p><p>Optimus suddenly overthrow Megatron and with his servos, gripped the war lord's kneels and lift them to his shoulder, changing his angle and frag Megatron harder, reaching the best spot with his spike.</p><p>"Here ! Just right here ! Frag me ! Faster !"</p><p>Megatron was still rubbing his clitho, but this time, he let his spike out and start to masturbate himself with it too.</p><p>When Optimus felt the near overload of the warlord, he suddenly stopped.</p><p>"What are you doing, Optimus ?! Frag me !" The decepticon ordonned, moving his hips against the spike, trying to have a little stimulation.</p><p>Optimus said nothing, but overthrow once again Megatron, but this time, his face against the berth. The prime grip the hips of the horny mech and thrust his spike in the wet valve, waiting for a liberation.</p><p>Megatron can't hold it anymore. His servos gripped tightly the sheets of the berth, heavely breathing, until the prime frag him with a high rhythm, touching the bottom of his valve.</p><p>"Yes ! Here ! Continue like that !"</p><p>"You like it, Megatron ! Like a buymech ! You like my spike, aren't you ?!"</p><p>"Oh ! Yeah ! I-...I love it ! Frag me ! Ah !"</p><p>Megatron screamed when Optimus spanked his aft.</p><p>"What a good aft you have ! Do you let your aft vulnerable like this just to be spanked ?"</p><p>"No !"</p><p>Spank !</p><p>"Ah ! Oh~..."</p><p>"What a little whore you can be !" You're wetting all the berth !"</p><p>The prime couldn't resist. The aft of Megatron are too tempting to not spank it. But Optimus couldn't frag the warlord forever.</p><p>He then pitched the clitho of the warlord really hard, and then released it after 2 second.</p><p>"Here ! I'll give you what you want !"</p><p>Both overload, screaming how much they liked the interface.</p><p>They both took a moment to overload slowly, but surely, the transluids of the prime filling the tanks of the warlord.</p><p>Optimus is still slowly thrusting the tight valve, letting his semence inside of the mech who excited him.</p><p>Megatron fell first, his hips moving against the sheets of the cover, still overloading.</p><p>Optimus looked at Megatron and see how much he is tired as him. He wanted to take his spike off, but was too comfortable to let it out.</p><p>So, the autobot lie next to Megatron and snuggle him. Just to get a slap in his face.</p><p>"Ow ! What is it for ?!"</p><p>"To use a dirty talk against me. And to spank me without my permission."</p><p>"Sorry..."</p><p>"Wanna do it again ?"</p><p>"'What ?"</p><p>"With a leash and a collar."</p><p>"What ?!"</p><p>"And what if you use them on me ?"</p><p>"Wha-...Megatron !"</p><p>"Come on ! Just for me ?"</p><p>"Fine...but only because you have a nice aft."</p><hr/><p>2 days later...</p><p>"We are under attack !"</p><p>"Where is Optimus ?!"</p><p>"Huh...this corridor...second doors..."</p><p>The motorcycle kill the vehicon and call the others autobots.</p><p>"I locate Optimus ! Join me at my coordination !"</p><p>Everyone arrived to the right doors at the same moment and ears something...</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Oh ! Megatron !!"</span>
</p><p>"Hang on, boss ! We're coming !"</p><p>When Bulkhead opened the doors, everybody seen a scene they...never needed to see.</p><p>Megatron, the evil warlord who destroyed entire planets, is here, on all fours, with a collar around his neck, attached to a leash, holden by Optimus, who is actually fragging him by behind ! And they are both enjoying it.</p><p>"E-excuse me ! But...huff...oh ! I...I'm occupied~..." The prime said, still fragging Megatron.</p><p>"I-its okay, prime...we...we're..."</p><p>"We're letting you with Megatron." Arcee suddenly cut Bulkhead and closed the doors.</p><p>
  <span class="u">"Prime ! I'm so close ! Let me overload !"</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">"No ! You are still not allowed to !"</span>
</p><p>The team prime decides they never needed to ear that and finally go away from those damn quarters.</p><p>Somewhere, in the Nemesis, Breakdown and Knockout observed the autobots.</p><p>"Maybe we should've warned them about that..."</p><p>"Nah. It's more funny like that."</p><p>"'Knockout..."</p><p>"Plus...I think I need a big spike too..."</p><p>Knockout said while Breakdown was blushing lik an idiot. Meanwhile, Megatron was riding Optimus's spike HARD !</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>